


System malfunctions progress

by Perikula



Category: Dream SMP Minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchy, F/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perikula/pseuds/Perikula
Summary: Why do I feel so different when he giggles, talks or even just breaths. Is he am enemy? Was I added here on a purpose? was this just an innocent video game roleplay or start of something new? Start of progress.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), technoblade x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Fortes fortuna adiuvant

**Author's Note:**

> For legal reasons, no one planning on overtaking government irl
> 
> Y/n is same as "I, me, etc."

-"I think it's time we tell her" -funny green blob was bouncing up and down on my screen, from chests to obsidian to other dirt blocks.  
-"tell me what?" - without realising I have shook my head in real life as sign of confusion, completely forgotten I was only heard and not seen by living soul.  
-"dream, what if it's a mistake" - blood god mentioning word mistake made me remember ranbooo's joke to Tubbo about steak, and I smirked as realising how late he got the joke.  
-"look techno she completely agrees with us on half of beliefs, they have to at least know what's going on"-dream's green skin stopped moving and concentrated on pigman's cape.  
-" heeeh, but it seems mischevuous"-and again I was holding in laughter at his "heeeh"  
-"I am doubting it too but..."  
-"guys you're scaring me?!"-I had to get into their conversation to get, main weapon I was thriving for, information. As long as we were following script we had to rush into some kind of base, with lots of resources that we needed for upcoming revolutions, but I wasn't informed about further plans or strategies. I couldn't just demand explanation so maybe if I used different ways....

-"what do you think about government?"- after a short pause techno asked this question in most serious way as possible.  
-"anarchy and revolution of course" - my response was full of sheer enthusiasm and giggle, as I wanted to leave a good impression on the blade.  
"-y/n, I'm talking about real life government" - as soon as he asked this question dream left the call. But before disconnecting he said to not leave without him.

I don't remember this script. I reread it on my second monitor but still couldn't find any answers to that question. Real goverment? What am I supposed to answer? Was this a trick question? Is he really trolling me? He wasn't talking about smp anymore? Oh yeah I know, probably training me on improvisation. Well 200k people wouldn't like a short answer right? It had to be meaningful.

-"Y/n?!" -techno pronounced my nickname one more time as I was trying to buy more time.

\- "sorry, I zoned off, what were you talking about?" - I just need a brief idea and I'll let my thoughts talk, oh yeah I have an answer.

-"what do you think smp is?"

-"well you asked other question before so I'll answer that first. Government is hierarchy. It always been, is, and will be corrupt. When people gain power they loose control. Control of their own humanity and selves. I always said good human, can never be a good politician. Having power house of country, means having people who think they are better than others. And that's right. Having more power, money, strength, means having better life and status resulting into being "better person". But only thing all humans are equal in, is death."

-"well our opinions are matching on this topic. But someone needs to fix this. I still need answer on second question."

I still couldn't normally hear his words. I always listened to his voice and talking, that monotone lines seemed like gibberish to me. I like his voice, I like his ideology, I like his mind, No I like him. It was a while I felt this way. 

-"fun roleplay game with plot twists and cool charachters, which lotta ppl seem to enjoy." -I still didn't understand why he'd ask that and break the characher."

-"is that all? Bruuuh. It sounded like a memorized answer you learnt."

What does he mean is that all? What else should I have answered?

-"why this feels like interrogation?" - laughed off previous answer of his and impatiently waited for another one.

My palms were sweaty. I couldn't concentrate on game. I could see my avatar in f5. It was typical skin with purple pink and blue colours as base, given a humanoid characteristics. It seemed like a onesie to me, other members said it partly looked like an enderman. 

-"because it is."- he is not very best at communication but always has way with his words.

-"what do you mean it is? Are you hiding something?"- I made a pause between words you and hiding to seem more confused as I already was.my voice almost got shaky in the end. I should act in characher to not out myself.

-"I neither can deny, or confirm that information." - after long pause or silent treatment he only said one of his frequent used phrases. 

During the silence lots of people give out their random thoughts. But from experience I knew how to act in this situation. 

I looked at the clock. It was 11:11pm.

-"It's kinda late, I should go to sleep, bye techno's stream!"

-"y/n" 

-"yeah?" 

I really enjoyed his company. Company of person I admired. atmosphere in my room made experience even better. In a dark, small corner where only source of light was my pc, I often was reminded my childhood. Nostalgia is indeed one of my favourite feelings. This feeling included happiness and sadness at same level. You couldn't feel sad because your happiness would fade and you couldn't feel sad because your sadness would stay. Him telling my nickname in goofy way made me boost my serotonin a little. But the next words he said made every negative thought block my brain.

-"I wasn't streaming."


	2. Festina Lente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary day following a script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are words used like "k1ll, stAb etc. If you're not okay with it.

"What's happening?  
"Favour?  
"Is he gonna escape  
"boxed like a fish  
"L  
"TECHNO!!  
"WHAAT  
"F  
"Did ranboo loose memory again  
"R/n subbed for 2 months  
"NoOooOOOOO  
"FINNALY

Chat was going wild. I can't blame them, I was too. 

"-YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, MORTALS!"

Well here we go dream's dark side again, standing by the portal in nether surrounded by remains of as called "government".

-"dream"- this voice could send shivers to anyone who knew whose it was. 

-"it's kinda weird not hearing echo when you speak not gonna lie"- I haven't heard from him directly a lot but if I judge by streams others though same. 

-"yeah, old man is back. So how was it? - techno seemed mildly unbothered by fact that he helped dream escape and resurect his old friend. By fact, I could tell he was thrilled for something else, but I couldn't tell by what, yet. 

-"It was nothing first. There was no colour, no sound. There was no sunlight so black couldn't absorb and white couldn't reflect anything. I was an... Atom? Dust?.. but it got better. I adapted, got new friends....friend. 

-"you didn't meet friend?" - sweet voice interrupted silence wilbur's words caused.

-"no, niki, friend wasn't there."- willbur's voice and temp was changed completely. It was full of desperation. This voice clearly wasn't happy to be back. 

-"dream?"- I looked up at skin, who was standing above a portal, that he managed to escape prison with. But "he" is over exaggareted saying, in spite of us being the main help.

-"what y/n?" - even though I couldn't see his face I still heard a smirk. 

-"what about tommy?" 

-"don't worry I left him potato storage, if he's smart enough he'll find it" - he had put on a business voice. 

-"well, I guess he'll starve soon"- I had to bring up another subject because dream was slowly starting laughing as soon I said that.

-"you killed him 2nd time didn't you? You double sent him to heaven right?" - Techno's words made niki gasp and he was met with silence. 

-"where's George?"

"Tommy died again?  
"Lmao starve  
"DNF   
"Wait where's ranboo  
"Aaaw niki  
"Finnaly he remembers his boyfriend bahahah  
"I'm late what I missed

For now I had to lay back and wait till plot was relevant to me. Probably best option was to take a break.

As I wanted to leave a room I received a noftication. Firstly, I was really thirsty so ignored it to get to kitchen. By tapping hands I found light switches throughout my way and approached refrigerator. 

My new apartment was quite old fashioned. Barocco style mixed with modern and little sparkle of gothic was perfectly mixed with my vibe and personality. My architect mother's lessons weren't taken without granted. Probably engineer dad helped the situation too. The only thing I despised having at my house were mirrors. I could find one only in bathroom. Looking in the mirror was my worst habit in youth and I'd never repeat that cycle again. 

Cold water made my throat ache but I still proceeded to chug it all down. I put a glass on white counter and made a sound person does after a good drink. I caught a glance of my dog casually running around like it was chasing something. 

"Well they're spiritual animals, so probably by shifting realities, astrals and other experiments I brought something or someone with me" - I thought to myself and laughed. 

I always had a strict rule. Whatever happens never move to America, but here I am surrounded by tall buildings and coastlines. 

To get things clear, I love mountains and cottages. 

-"I hear the voices!"

I was caught of guard and woke from daydreaming from hearing battle cry. Well I guess it was a time for a plot. 

Quickly returning and turning off white lights in kitchen, which was connected to living room I ended up contributing to member's streams as I didn't stream myself. 

-"WHAT WAS THE REASON!"- high pitched voice that most people count annoying scratched my brain through headset. Guess I was part of the most people. 

-"I have the same question to dream. What was reason of resurecting him the second time?" - technoblade's voice was unusually calm. Did he already murder someone? Or did he just shouted phrase for no reason? 

-"I don't know, ask him."

-"I dOn'T kNOw ASk HIm"- Tommy mimicked dream in disgust- "before this I believed in you dream, I hesitated the urge to stab you with a knife, I still wanted to have a normal relationship. You were like a brother to me, even during exile, even in prison before you killed me... and now you're just big black dot on my soul, blank space in my memory, I don't even remember why we weren't enemies before. But one thing I realised is you're not going to continue terrorising me or others.

-"tough talk for a fella with an iron sword"-well I mean little comedic relief wouldn't hurt a scene. Matter of fact techno was also invested in cyber bullying, but not only on Tommy. 

-"hey dream. You said you were a god right. Go on. Get whatever you want. I mean there's a child threatening you and not feared so... probably you should improve your religion man".

-"what do you mean I said I was a god? I AM A GOD! I can kill and resurect what else do you want. Except you I can do more than just spawn withers."

-"spawn withers and blow up a nation"- Wilbur interrupts dream. In exchange he receives quick glare from green skin and Techno's head rotation.

-"r/technicallythetruth - and there's a small pause after my awkward reddit reference.

Silence was broken by "theseus".

-"Who tf is she?" 

-"y/n", but you can call me Perikula. Or riku for a nickname. My real name is as well acceptable. Also any pronouns are fine but my friends often prefer she/they so whatever is your choice. Not that you care but I reside in The USA and I'm part of revolutionary movements as well as...

-"Tommy it's not your business who and who isn't on my side. Now tell me where you locked george or else..." - dream specifically choose slow temp for his words. 

-"or else what? What are you planning on doing? Killing me? Robing me? I have nothing, I don't fear death, in fact I have experienced it multiple times." - Tommy has gained confidence over time he visited afterworld -"So if you want to meet up with either sapnap or your gOGy you will follow my rules!"

-"how did he escape prison?" -niki whispered to me through chat.

-"I don't know how he escaped I thought he'd starve" - I said it out loud, just because I wasn't feeling liek bashing my keyboard.

-"hey are talking about me, Y/n? You have a quite attitude, don't make me come up or I'll fix that!" 

-"maximum you can fix is your mental health kiddo, don't threaten elders when you are a helpless potatohead."

-"WhA- I- uuuugh, xurushsuhu" - Tommy got into some kind of phase where he apparently forgot how to pronounce words anymore.

-"more like gremlin head bruh" - techno punched me, meaning that he gave a signal. It was kinda early for that. 

-"festina Lente" - I said out loud. 

-"what was that?" - techno asked already knowing an answer.

-"latin."

-"..."

-"y/n I don't speak Latin."

I already had second monitor opened on his stream so I started countdown. After 20 minutes he was showing his coordinates which I wrote down as soon as possible. I had to led dream there after our conversation with tommy was over. I quickly texted techno that I remembered plan and added a message. 

-"from most protected prison only you could pull both of prisoners out at same time^_^"

-"bruh"

Well again, he isn't a best communicator. 

" dream mad  
"DreamXD wannabe  
"We need dnf arc  
"Subscribe to technoblaaade  
"Guys let's spam  
"BLOOD

I looked at techno's chat for a while while having background noise of dream and Tommy arguing. They acted like they were still in jail. I love how tommy acts, he's indeed a very talented person. But why would he act against a script sometimes. For example why he pretends that he kidnapped george or sapnap. I love when people can lie on expert level, but hate when they think they can fool me. But there's one more type of people I hate, People who try to take credit for my work.


	3. O,Tempora, O,mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n thought everything was just beginning

I felt a soft rub alongside my face. My nose was tingling and cheecks were starting to itch. Y/n slowly started opening her eyes just to see where she appeared this time. 

"Grass... I guess I needed to touch some grass lately."

I was laying in a field. It was more like slope on top of mountain but it wasn't cold as a surprise. Warm sunlight faded in and out, depending on positioning of clouds. There was nothing nearby except bushes, red spider lillyies and bugs. Y/n stood up and felt dizzy afterwards. Even though weather was quite peaceful she could feel something was coming. No, they knew. 

"I didn't know smells would work" 

Flowers were giving off same smell as violets did. Smells didn't work as planned but still it was something. Maybe even a progress. 

As sky got moody and field started having direction, sheer cold bursted through skin. Well if I look back now, I will see my biggest fear and fight back. Or that's what I thought. 

As I turned around I saw a Shadow figure approaching more and more. It didn't look like a monster or a human. Imagine a kindergardener doodle on a paper with lines in random direction and two dots of white marker as substitute for eyes. It wasn't frightening overall but, the idea of what it was supposed to be, was. 

"I retrieve, I retrieve, I retrieve"

My last chance was up. Shaking in pure terror and fear I wasn't escaping this world. I was stuck in here for real. 

Creature slowly approached and stopped at a distance of 2 metres. Glaring at bigger figure, I made conclusion, It probably had one weakness, covid. 

-"..."

-"hey..?"

-"..." 

"Looks like Enderman". I thought to myself. It indeed was tall, with glowing eyes but it didn't have shape or depth. Just a black dot, may I say, in a beautiful landscape. 

I wasn't afraid of it, but thought that I couldn't control my reality made me feel confused. 

I broke an eye contact, maybe it was better for it. As I looked at ground, I realised matter was serious. At first glance you might have thought it was a normal shadow. But shadows don't grow by itself, and definitely don't approach you and forming shapes of snake tail. Lot of time didn't pass for it to reach me and start surrounding my legs. 

This mustn't be good. This wasn't an experiment anymore. It wasn't funny. 

"I retrieve, I retrieve!"

I don't think my subconscious would respond. 

I don't think that creature was forming shadows or strings that attached us. 

I don't think it saw me as a human, but as same kind of dot.

We were both scared. 

-OUCH! Where...I... 

I'm in bed. I'm in here. 

-faust, faust you can stop, STOP! - raising my voice always made my black poodle obey my commands. In this situation to stop washing my sweat dripped face with it's tongue.

Well, not a very preasant start of the morning I would say. At least I was woken up instantly, without needed refreshment I cassualy need every morning. 

"I have to check up on others by now"- y/n thought when leaving the bathroom. 

Nobody was streaming yet. Well, interesting it was supposed to be lore episodes now. It was unusual, but guess I'll just chill before someone calls or texts me. 

"I won't go on phone, It will make me fall asleep again" 

As questioning what I should have done, I caught a quick glimpse over my notebook. The notebook that got me into SMP. Actually my writing that was in notebook, that got me into Smp. 

I remember when I bought this when I was a kid. It was black and there was written "death note" with white letters on it. This always reminded me of my anime phase, that I might still have today. 

First page was full of different decoding fonts. I was trying to decode ranboos stream ending once and then Techno's words. It was successful, nevertheless. I have been studying different symbols and languages, including latin.

I remembered I used my knowledge in different games and school essayes. But the maximum peak I reached was when I found out different secrets, wishing I haven't. 

"I always keep forgetting to bring a bottle with me"- hydration was one of my problems, which I had to be reminded to do.

-pst, pst Faust! Hey fluffy doge, come bring mama a bottle. 

Faust didn't even turn it's head and only flinched it's ear. 

-Such a good girl, I'm so proud. 

She didn't care about cynical answer too. 

Again the same kitchen I visited 3 days ago. Time passed fast. 

I was trying to focus on canvas on the wall as I chugged on glass of sprite. I have seem them lots of times, even before I bought them. 

I find it funny how high class just looks at abstraction and says they resonate with it. Person physically cannot be comforted by every masterpiece they see. As wise man said "art disturbs ones who are comfortable and comforts ones who are disturbed." Painter puts almost half of his life to master his skills and gets rewarded at time when it doesn't even matter. Bussinesmen get brainwashed by a seller, just to understand they were at a time, when it's too late. 

I remember walking in the studio to find these three pieces I have seen before. While I lowered the price with seller by talking I chose which one I needed. The middle one, with a black outline where dark mixtures were used such as sepia, red, green and their shades. Even though it didn't have much of a image, It seemed like a landscape to me. Same one I used in my script today. 

I didn't bother to looked at other two at that time. They had yellow and red concept. One of them wasn't afraid to show off contrast colours of blue and yellow, while second was concentrated on merging colours such as brown, red and yellow.

If I haven't stumbled upon these paintings, I wouldn't be able to find other hints. Therefore proceed with plan. 

Realisation hit me at the worst time possible. As I was about to rush and write down my another theory I heard keys tingling at my front door. It was a moment they would reveal themselves to me. 

Shivers travelled all the way from neck to the spine, as I was left in shock seeing situations proceed with such a fast pace. As an instinct I covered up my eyes just not to see unknown faces of known voices.

After 20 second of loud silence, one of the voices spoke out loud, informing me, that now I was part of the plan.

-"well, as expected, you solved yet another riddle."


	4. Veni, vidi, vici!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is talking in first person, therefore "I,am, etc."are referred to y/n.

-well, well, well...

\- you sound like a villain.

\- Aren't I?

\- Good point.- after welcoming them in, they chose where to sit and stand by themselves. Sapnap found his place on the sofa, while george felt comfortable standing next to clay near an arc, in front of an entrance. Techno leaned on the kitchen door alongside the counted where I was cutting up vegetables. 

Maybe I was pretty capable to hide my excitement from seeing them in person but this case was pretty overwhelming. 

\- well glad to see you in person guys, and finally sigting face reveal of clay and dream. - imagining how this 6'2 ft. people could easily tower over me, george and sapnap was quite funny.

\- It's nice to meet you too, y/n. - always felt like dream was "dad" of the group, helping out kindergardeners. 

Ye about children, sapnap and george were teasing my Faust as it was trying to adapt to new people. 

\- What's it's name? - george looked up while petting black ball of cotton. 

-Faust. 

-Faust like Goethe's book? - I wasn't surprised techno asked this question again. 

-Yep. And well sapnap I hope you don't do any harm to it, hehe. - I broke an eye contact with blade and looked over to arsonist who liked to burn stuff.

-dont worry, your pet and appartment are both safe. - he giggled as if he read my mind. 

\- OuCh! - george exclaimed with a high pitched voice. Well shouldn't have teased an animal, that likes private space. 

\- bruuuh. - techno's catchphrase was enough to make me understand he thought same as I did. 

Sapnap was dying of laughter as he saw George's face expression change within a seconds. 

-oh no, what happened Gogy? U want a napkin? Go cry about it lil crybaby. - well our pet lover didn't have a chill at poor Gogy.

\- What happened george? - Clay seemed to be thinking for a long time, forgetting surroundings. It was cheesy that he only paid attention at George's voice, but why do I care. 

\- bad dog! They're guests treat them with respect!- as I started to swing my finger like a mother in front of Faust's nose. Even minute didn't pass and there has been second "OUCh" sound in the room. Now me exclaiming as my animal bit my finger right after. 

Well at least I made everyone laugh at room. Especially...

-Dave you can stop now. - Techno was much entertained with situation with others, that's why we were both trying to hold in our smiles too. This situation just reminded us of something.

I noticed how Dave's face got more groomy than before. Totally forgot he doesn't like being called his real name. 

\- you guys seem to get alon...

-we can talk out details after a meal.- I just didn't want dream to finish the sentence. 

Everyone agreed, so we sat down at a table.

-Oh no I forgot glasses, I'm so...

-don't worry, sit, I'll grab them- technoblade put hand on my shoulder as he stood up to gesture me. Then he proceeded to open uper right cupboard and bring wine glasses at out table. 

-these dishes are amazing, y/n!- george exclaimed. 

-oh, and mine's aren't, right. - clay seemed to mildly be bothered about George's comment. Not gonna lie, the line was getting thin. 

-what you weren't expecting it or... -sapnap started teasing and techno backed him up.

-whats that supposed to mean dream oh my gosh, and yes I was expecting meal to be good sapnap stop embarrassing me- I'm still wondering to this day what colour he sees in mirror when he blushes, like George was now.

-well, let's talk about our plan. 

-why getting serious already dream.

-Because It is serious matter sapnap, techno I'm giving you the honours. - Clay threw a gaze at Dave who was sitting across next to me. The blade was confused about what he needed to say at first. Was he not prepared?

-well basically, you know smp right? 

Very good start.

\- yes I'm in it.

-yeah so, y/n this let's call "plotted roleplay fun game" isn't getting fun anymore. Basically we were getting complains and dm's from very much interesting and powerful people. 

-like obama?

-yes, y/n Obama. 

I giggled. I always loved his sarcastic voice, I just didn't notice it earlier.

-basically we didn't only get in trouble but also found out about "government secret" 

-oh... -so that's what he meant that he would tell me the secret later.

\- well you are surprised right? -dream interrupted as he chugged on another glass of wine with sapnap. 

-well yes, if it's not a joke of course. 

-y/n, at first by joining smp we had different set of rules, but now it's almost impossible to even watch some streams and episodes, especially one's with wilbur, techno and schlatt in it. Some of us were raided into houses, families and some of us are under restrictions right nlw. You knew what you agreed to after seeing shrifted text right?

-yes, of course. We talked about this earlier too. 

-you seem quite talented in different spheres and I apologize if it seems creepy but I found out something about you and your backstory.

Have you ever swallowed so hard your neck started aching? Well that's what happened to you now. 

-haha detective dream in action! - I tried to joke while hopefully he wouldn't talk about details.

\- as it's said you were born across the ocean my friend. Aren't you homesick after settling in?

\- I mean yes, but I adapt really quickly so...

-I see, so basically you got your passport, house and career out here right. Major in medicine may I ask?

\- you dug it up this too. Yes I indeed are. 

That's bad. Everyone was silent and staring at each other. Pretty sure George might have been little drunk as dream continued stating facts that might or might not have been true about me.

\- may I ask...Did you join us for other purposes rather than our main goal. Do you have alliances?

-what do you mean by that? - I wasn't expecting for him to take that way. Was he thinking I had another plan?

-nothing y/n, just forget it. Well how is your visit here? You got here not a while ago during pandemic so it must have been rough. - techno looked up from his plate and cut off Clay from asking another question.

-sure, it was kind of stressfull to find a flight before borders got closed but I still managed to. 

\- hey dream, if y/n is part of us, maybe we can tell them...

-No, it's too risky, we're going to risk her and our mission's safety, also she said she already had covid right? - this tall man was acting really suspicious today and I don't know how he changed to fast. 

-yep. I had just beaten virus before I moved out so I'm still immune to stuff. And sapnap what do you have to tell me?

\- you see, we were vaccinated earlier. - George spoke up after being quiet for a long time. 

\- government gave us a "gift", in order to stay quiet, but I know they're planning something else with us. - I was given an answer after my confused glare - well we can tell you accidentally found out about the project and get you...

-No! There's no need. I am immune yet, follow the rules and I can survive too, so It would be illogical to get involved in serious situations. 

\- I'm glad you acknowledge that. - Technoblade mumbled in his breath. 

There was a silence and during this moment I thought if dream had any more information about me, but I was too scared to ask. 

\- as I read one part of the letter that I read by using base 64, we should stick to our roles whether in game or in real life. What does that mean? - there were lots of concerning details in that part too, however I asked one that interested me most. 

\- you'll find out soon. - well thanks sapnap for giving me more thought to think about. 

-It has been nice meeting you, y/n. I have to go, I have another meeting with Smp members. 

\- yeah us too. 

Not a long passed after george, dream and sapnap left. Therefore leaving me and dave alone.

\- you gave a good hint, Techno. I'd say too good one. 

\- he has a thing for detai...-our dialogue was cut off by noftication sound on his phone. 

\- like a fish in a pond? - I asked impatiently.

\- Like a fish in a pond - techno proceeded to hand me his phone as I stared at the message from Clay. 

It was our first meeting. It was my first time I met these four, or that's what dream thought. As I handed his phone back, both of us smirking he started typing answer as fast as possible to a question:

-how did you know in which exact place y/n' s wine glasses were?


	5. Ne sutor ultra crepidam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is in first person. Therefore "I, am, etc." Are referred to you.

\- What do you mean George isn't with you? - dream was yelling as he was trying to tower over shorter boy.

-Whatever I meant! I was lying to you like you were lying to me! - with no armour, blonde haired skin started punching the green blob, causing him to scream in panic as he was dealt damage back.

"Tommy villain arc?  
"VILLAIN TOMMY  
"Suck it greeen booooy  
"Did dream get manipulated?  
"Clicked so fast on noftication!

-Tommy, if you don't return my friends, I will send you back to that...

-you won't dare! - Tommy intervined with loud screeched noise. - I won't let you lay a finger one me! 

Meanwhile I was casually scrolling through social platforms, waiting for sign to unmute myself and join conversation. As I remember I had a role after dream was sent back to the prison and tortured by quackity. 

It was really dark in the room, as always. Eyes were feeling itchy and watery, but if I fell asleep again those nightmares would still haunt me. Breaking into astral, shifting realities, trying to control dreams, nothing helped. They were still haunting me making my mind remember stuff, I tried getting over for. How could I live in present or step in future, when everything returned and tied up to past. I was living by my history, but not my story. 

"well here's another speech about hierarchy" I thought as I carelessly listened to Techno's amazing skills and speech. He played with his words like he played on violin, peacefully and powerfully. He started talking about capitalism, how strong eat poor, how government in top destroys and malfunctions progress in humanity. I couldn't feel anything rather than captivation and getting hooked by his monotone, manneristic voice with sprinkle of sarcasm in it. I have studied this nerd for almost a year now and I still can't understand how this person is a human. 

He ended his speech on why he betrayed dream and how I helped. I was supposed to be silent and stayed for a quite a long time too. 

In the untroubled silence only repetitive humming could have been heard. "Pc was overheating.   
Should've changed coolers and probably need to apply thermal paste" were last thoughts before it crashed. 

"Oh gosh no...not now come on" 

Restarting it clearly didn't work. I needed to dismantle and check insides but It would take at least 25 minutes or more for me. Basically I wouldn't be able to participate in conversation with dream, even though it was a big part of lore. 

"I'll just use my phone and join discord call again...and it's dead."

Universe was clearly not in a good mood today. What have I done to deserve such a fate...oh right...

"Well, there's no other option, there were more than 200k viewers on his dream's p.o.v so I'll have to break a promise. 

I stepped out of my room and went across the hall. Creeking floors were answering back as I touched every possibly loudest spot in an apartment. 

My hand traveled to a doorknob after I decided not to Knock. He might not be muted. Door schreeched across the floor but I was still thankful the doorknob didn't fall off at least, if we threw back at previous events. 

He heard this immediately and muted furiously. Then he proceeded to slowly turn his head at my direction. While finnaly hitting his 180° rotation by the impression he did I understood he demanded explanation. 

-howdy, it's you friendly neighborhood spider- I giggled to make situation less awkward. Even though he smirked, his voice didn't change in positive way. 

-correct me if I'm wrong but we had a contract, while living with each othe...

-We are not supposed to interact much, especially enter each others room without permission- I cut him off as he stared viciously with a pale face. 

\- may I ask then...why are you standing in my room without a permission? While in 2 minutes you have a line?

-Well...my pc crashed... - I used gullible voice and extended sounding of last word.

-you don't need the characher yet, they needed just your voice and you have a ph..- he started to explain in gestures leading for my other explanation.

-my phone died...-again used the same intonation.

-what a convinient story, isn't it?- this dude clearly didn't wake up on right foot.

\- please let me use your mic. - I put my hands up front in praying position.

-what a weeb... Fine here get a chair- his finger was pointed to one right next to him. 

-does your lap count"- I mumbled into my breath, preferring not to say it out loud because it sounded more like a flirt than a joke.

-I heard that.- and by impression in his eyes, no it clearly didn't count.

"HE HEARD THAT"

\- haha jk, man. 

\- yeah I know sit now. 

Well, now I feel my cheecks are burning so I must be read as a potato. At least I remember my words correctly.

-your turn, go! - I was handed headphones and got unmuted fastly. 

\- dream... I'm sorry to say this to you but... You're not in control of server anymore... - As I was retelling my speech, I could feel the stare incoming from the brown/hazelish eyes. After accidentally making eye contact I looked away to the screen. He had already closed minecraft and I could see the files organized on desktop. It was rude to read, there might have been personal information. Still, eyes were caught by some titles on his screen.

My Shoulder was firmly shook in order to make me fall out of my thoughts. Fortunately stream was coming to an end.

-well here goes The end credits- I was once again returned from my mind. 

-I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll get going already. - as soon as I stood up I felt a grip and my hand was grabbed by slightly bigger one.

-No, wait. I'm sorry if I seemed a little too harsh. It's just... It's a weird situation, you know...

\- yeah yeah, I totally get it don't worry, good night. 

-night. 

It took me a while to adapt to slightly darker environment in my own room. As I locked the door behind me and leaned on it, my legs started to shake and quicky get into squatting position. Only my back sliding beside the wooden matereal broke the silence and I could feel how my face was heated on maximum level. It was a literal heatwave.

Phone must have been charged at least a little. As I opened twitter the news flashed upon at speed of light.

Acts of vandalism, Riots, Arson were rising by every second. Criminal rated went up by 35 percent since the last message.

"Maybe world is coming to an end at last." I thought.

Going outside was much dangerous than before. 

Is it really what dream wanted? Is this why some of us didn't approve his idea? 

He knows he's wrong. It's not the best way, but who knew controlling such a large group of people while being as hidden as possible would be not so physically, but emotionally draining. 

Techno has another plan. Quackity has another plan. Dream has another plan. 

I wasn't only one who solved the code. There were much more experienced and dedicated decoders, theorists and smarter people.I felt bad for using him to get here, but it was necessary. At least he might have forgiven me at least. 

It was necessary because I had experience with this movement before and I know what they were doing wrong. They must be stopped before the accident. Talking to each member of ours and showing them what it can lead to, might have been the best option, cutting ropes between them and narrowing our positions.

Slight knock pierced through my ears and I haven't hopped so fast yet before. 

-come in!

Fingers showed up on the side of the door, followed by the brown haired head in lurking from the left.

-remember our meeting tommorow with quackity, karl and willbur? 

\- yeah, of course. - if not him I would have been running with my toast in my mouth in the morning to get there at time.

\- Dream cancelled it for us.

\- What? - couldn't help but respond in aggressive tone as figure at the door stayed calm as a mere sea. 

-He said he has more inspection to do, before he lets us meet them.

-who is he? I can't meet up with my friends now? I have been thinking about what to say and... - pace of my talking became more furious and loud. 

-you forgot, didn't you. - He had most poker face I have ever seen. 

\- Yes I did but... - my explanation was cut off by surprisingly high pitched laughter. 

My heart skipped a beat. 

Why was that laugh so satisfying. It felt unreal and majestic...  
"What am I even thinking about, I need to concentrate", but I wasn't mad anymore. 

\- stop laughing at me, it was important. 

-It was, but now it isn't - this being said door started closing as I tried to ask another question.

\- Wait, I might have idea why he did that! 

\- might? I know why he does this stuff overall. I'm telling you straight forward y/n, he already suspects us. The visit, glasses, animal and now the call. He saw that it was my account not yours. 

\- It would have come to a surface now or then. - he knows that I did this on a purpose. He must have known. 

\- I understand this but strategically it would have been better if we put curtains up in the end. - door was now opened fully and all I could see was light incoming from hall and making male unrecognisable by this formed shadows.

\- our plan will still work tho... - if I could call it our plan anymore. Let's get one thing straight, we weren't friends or teamed up.

\- yep, it's still in progress. Now excuse me. 

"Well at least he closed the door behind, thanks for manners".

Even though I was following his lead yet, I had to change the course of this actions. 

First of all, I had to lure this introvert with social anxiety out during global pandemic and groups of manipulated people, Then I must go through his files, especially ones named y/n.

"Ugh what are you up to techno" 

Last thoughts before I passed out.


End file.
